roarcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Roarcraft Wiki
Welcome to the Realms of Adalric's Republic (Roar) Wiki! This is the original wiki for Realms of Adalric's Republic, here you will find information on: Did You Know the realms where created by Adalric and then given to his sons who have passed them down to the current lords of the noble houses It takes at least two people to create a common house who must be of the same race. A common house with at least four people and enough wealth and standing in the realm can become a royal house when a player from the house with a keep or castle to reside in are given lordship by the king of there race or from the divinity of Adalric. It is said that Adalric’s sword the most powerful weapon in all the realms was buried with Shinjen Dagon in his hidden tomb. Did you know that during the war of tears four fifths of the elven population where killed resulting in the annihilation of the Nem (Wood Elves) and Trem (Dark Elves) and it was only because of the elves sudden mastery of dragons that the elves survived the war and repelled the humans and dwarves from their lands, women and children. Shinjen Dagon was once an emissary in House Sage’s courts but left and seized control of Wei-Ma using the knowledge he had gathered during the war and a small army of his own mixed race regiment. Shinjen Dagon crushed the radicals of his time who believed in a holy cleansing but after his death radicals influenced his sons into starting another holy cleansing resulting in further deaths. Caspren Dagon is obsessed with killing all races that are not Arem (Velehuil) and has found and captured Adalric’s Artifacts along the way. Lord Victoire Sage is often referred to as “The Baron” and acts as the high commander of the human armies and the ruler of the human race despite not being an official king or retaining his birth rights. Lord Victoire Sage was born in The Dark Moon Realm but was excommunicated at the age of 11 due to his father’s fears and returned many years later with an army of "dirty fighting" sell swords who defeated and assassinated his father King Neruoman Sage and his soldiers and then Lord Victoire Sage took control of his family and its power. House Steadfast’s mountain fortresses where once the capital of the realms where Adalric ruled from. It is said that the dwarven kingdoms are ill protected due to their lack of soldiers and some of the dwarven fortresses have fallen into ill repair. Dwarven armour is some of the strongest in the realms and their ancient forged deep iron armor sets where once worn by the Dwarven Centurion Juggernauts who are remembered as invincible legions of death responsible for the killings of hundreds of dragons until there order fell apart when they where all killed during the internal collapse of the dwarven city of Strongstone Keep and their Fabled armor was supposedly lost. Join The Fight! If you are interested in becoming a part of the fight for the realms and claiming lands and even kingdoms under your banner then contact our staff at realmsofadalricsrepublic@gmail.com'' and tell us about your character, where you a refugee from a noble house who has come to the realms in search of power and riches, are you a lowly peasant who has spent there time biding an opportunity and with the realms in war have jumped out and seized the chance becoming a wandering sell sword fighting in the wars of lords who pay handsomely or perhaps you are a traveler who has come to the realms and created another common house slowly growing in power until elected to council where you spend your time managing trade and skimming off some of the revenue from surrounding lands, and perhaps you and a friend have been looking for a server where you have the opportunity to become the most powerful pieces on the board and shape the realms history, then consider signing up together as siblings and creating your own common house to create a strong foothold in Roar Craft society from the beginning, the possibilities are endless so email us now with your story and minecraft username to start your very own conquest. To learn more about why Adalric needs you please click the link below Why You Should Join The Fight or to learn more about what is required to join the fight and how to apply properly click the link below How To Join The Fight Disclaimer Contact the staff at : ''realmsofadalricsrepublic@gmail.com Minecraft is a copyright of Mojang AB. RoarCraft is in no way affiliated with Mojang AB. Category:Browse